Et si
by ShikaeshiYuukito
Summary: Slash Gokudera/Yamamoto Se passe vers le début de la série, après l'arc Kokuyo. Les rapports houleux entre les deux adolescents vont changer après quelques réflexions et les remises en question personnelles commenceront.
1. Et si

**Salutations ! (Je commence toujours comme ça, excusez-moi)**

**J'ai envie de vous dire : ENFIN ! Oui, enfin, car cela fait quatre ans, environ, que j'ai commencé cette fanfic, ou plutôt que j'en ai eu l'idée. Je suis maintenant presque satisfaite et je poste donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire.**

**Fanfiction d'après le manga et anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Personnages principaux : Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je n'ai pas les droits de l'univers dépeint plus bas.**

Et si...

La sonnerie avait déjà retentit depuis dix minutes, pourtant il restait encore dans la salle trois élèves. Ceux ci étaient assez connus à Namimori, en bien ou en mal. Celui qui semblait le point central de la bande était le jeune garçon au milieu. Petit, son regard peu rassuré exprimait son manque flagrant de confiance en lui, ses camarades le surnommé Tsunaze en raison du nombre incalculable d'échecs qu'il cumulait. Ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille, à l'instar du grand et sportif brun aux traits typiquement asiatique à sa gauche. Apprécié de tous, Yamamoto Takeshi était un membre précieux du club de base-ball, une star locale. Tout le monde s'accordait que quand il n'était pas pris par le sport, il était un élève remarquable tout autant qu'un ami fidèle. Cependant il n'était pas aussi intelligent que le dernier du trio. Fraîchement arrivé d'Italie quelques mois plus tôt, Gokudera Hayato se démarquait des deux autres sur plusieurs points. Ses cheveux argentés lui descendant jusqu'en dessous des oreilles montraient clairement son refus des normes et ses yeux verts clairs ses origines pas tout à fait japonaises. A cela s'ajoutait son style vestimentaire plus que contraire au règlement et seul son caractère pire que hargneux lui permettait de prendre le dessus face aux professeurs et donc de garder son uniforme pas au dessus des lois en vigueur dans l'établissement.

Cette fin d'après-midi là se fut le brun élancé toujours souriant et dynamique qui se tourna vers ses amis pour leur adresser la parole et ainsi briser le silence qui s'était installé après la classe.

« Tsuna, ça te dirais qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble ? »

Le jeune dixième du nom surpris de cette demande mais heureux de partager son calvaire avec son ami acquiesça. Après tout, un peu d'aide n'est jamais de refus pour l'échec scolaire ambulant qu'il était :

« Oui. »

Yamamoto se tourna vers son autre camarade :

« Gokudera, tu nous accompagnes ? »

Pris au dépourvu par cette question il bégaya :

« ... Hum, non ... j'ai ... euh ... un rendez important ! Désolé ! »

Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux étonnéz.

« ...Gokudera...? »

Avant même que Yamamoto n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la Hurricane Bomb partit comme une flèche sans que le joueur de base-ball ou Tsuna ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit du comportement de ce dernier.

« ...J'ai l'impression que Gokudera-kun...est encore plus bizarre que d'habitude..., commenta le jeune Vongola.

-Baaaah...il va bien redevenir comme avant, nan ?, supposa Takeshi. »

Après cette étrange scène ils décidèrent de faire comme si tout allait bien, une bizarrerie de plus dans leur quotidien après tout, et partirent donc en direction de la maison du fils Sawada pour réviser. Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur, ponctué par les éclats de rire des deux adolescents. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence de la famille Sawada, ils saluèrent gentiment ''la Mama'' et repoussèrent, fuirent le plus loin possible des enfants très collants qui occupaient la maison depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi et s'installèrent pour travailler.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils étudièrent, bavardèrent et se prirent la tête avec des exercices de maths bien trop compliqués à leur goût, échafaudant des raisonnements abracadabrantesques. Au bout du rouleau, Yamamoto fit remarqué :

« Ça aurait été bien que Gokudera soit là. On en aurait fini bien plus rapidement. Je me demande pourquoi il a refusé de venir aujourd'hui... »

Maintenant sujet aux inquiétudes à répétition, Tsuna fut prit d'une angoisse subite et imagina le pire :

« Je m'inquiète un peu...et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose sans que nous le sachions, comme lors de la bataille contre Kokuyo ? »

En disant cela il regarda son camarade, allongé par terre, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Le bretteur réfléchit quelques instants puis se releva pour répondre.

« T'en fait pas ! Il est costaud, même s'il avait eu des problèmes quelconques il se débrouillerait. Et puis ce n'est pas Mukuro et sa bande qui reviendra de sitôt , lui assura l'épéiste. »

Après cette réplique, Yamamoto gratifia le 10ème parrain de la famille Vongola de son sourire ''à la Colgate''.

Peu après, il fut l'heure de se séparer et Takeshi rentra en direction du restaurant de son père.

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela ne semble pas trop bancal, de nombreuses réécritures on peut-être rendu le tout un peu décousu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 (pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'avance et il ne reste qu'une énième relecture pour gommer les dernières fautes).**

** Merci de votre lecture !**


	2. la dispute

**Saluta... bon non, pas deux fois de suite. **

**Bonjour/bonsoir le chapitre 2 est déjà prêt. Pourtant... plus je relis plus j'ai honte de cette histoire, totalement plate et si je m'écoutais je la referais encore une fois. C'est pourquoi je ne m'écoute pas et vous montre maintenant ce chapitre, qui au début était beaucoup plus comique (une histoire de jonglage avec de la dynamite, mais je l'ai enlevé au bout de la troisième réécriture). **

**Pour ceux qui trouve tout cela court, trop court, et bien ça l'est. Presque tous les chapitres sont courts, sauf le cinquième que j'ai écrit l'année dernière environ et qui est un peu plus long.**

**Voilà blabla inutile terminé bonne lecture !**

**Les droits de l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartiennent à son auteure Akira Amano.**

...la dispute...

Pendant ce temps là, Gokudera s'était installé dans un parc public. Assis sur un banc il fumait depuis plusieurs heures enchainant clope sur clope. Trois canettes avaient également étaient vidées par ses soins. Le stresse, l'énervement, la fatigue, tout se liguait contre lui, tout à la fois. C'était à peine si il remarquait le regard effrayé des mères et de leurs enfants passant près du parc, mais ne s'y arrêtant pas. Tous ses soucis obnubilaient son esprit. Ces changements dans son comportement l'angoissait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se devait d'éviter ''le simplet'' soudainement. Enfin … il commençait à comprendre, il n'était pas idiot, loin de là, mais parfois … il préférait ne pas savoir. Le jour déclinait maintenant, et le froid engourdissait les mains du jeune italien.

Rentrer.

Chaleur.

Dormir.

Oublier.

Cependant, dans un dernier accès de colère, il donna un violent coup de pieds dans l'une des cannettes qu'il avait posé à ses pieds.

Frustré que cela soit absolument inutile et totalement puéril, il partit en direction de son appartement, les sourcils froncés, près à dégommer le premier qui le chercherait et l'empêcherait de poursuivre son chemin.

De son côté, Yamamoto, qui avait quitté Tsuna depuis un petit moment, rentrait également chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le Smoking Bomb était devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Le brun se dit que, après la façon dont il s'était défilé lâchement devant ses amis, le ''bras droit du 10ème du nom'' lui devait bien une explication :

« Hé !Gokudera ! »

Le prénommé tressaillit, il venait d'entendre la voix de la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir au monde en ce moment. Que faisait-il ici ? Ce n'est pas son chemin habituel pourtant. Hayato après un rapide coup d'œil en direction du joueur de base-ball, tourna les talons et partit en accélérant le pas, mains dans les poches pour se donner une contenance.

« Hé !Gokudera attend ! interpella l'éternel souriant. Qu'est-ce que t'as ces temps-ci ? T'es vraiment bizarre. Tu as des problèmes ?

-Lâche-moi ! Fanatique de base-ball, ordonna l'étudiant étranger.

-Hé ! Arrête-toi ! »

Enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, Yamamoto lui attrapa le bras de sorte qu'il se tourne vers son interlocuteur.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Gokudera tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son camarade mais bien vite le japonais recommença son interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu t'es comporté étrangement avec Tsuna et moi aujourd'hui.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'insurgea Gokudera. Ne m'approche plus ! Et lâche mon bras ! »

Yamamoto sentit une immense colère monter en lui, alors qu'il voulait simplement l'aider l'autre le repoussait sans vergogne, et sous la colère il répliqua :

« Ah, d'accord c'est comme ça alors ? Très bien je ne t'approcherais plus...plus jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. »

A cet instant, l'argenté ressentit une profonde tristesse et de la culpabilité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que de voir le joueur de base-ball à ce point remonté l'attristerait autant. Bien vite il comprit qu'il ne pourrait faire face à une situation de froid total entre eux. Préférant que Yamamoto ne remarque pas son trouble, il prit la décision de partir, non sans une insulte, plus par habitude qu'autre chose car il était plus en colère envers lui même qu'envers le brun.

« Tchh...! Salaud ! »

Après cette dernière réplique il se détacha de la prise de Yamamoto et partit, tournant le dos à son ancien ami.

**Frustré ? Je vous comprends et vous donnerez les minuscules chapitres qui suivent le plus vite possible !**

**Merci d'avoir tout de même prit la peine de lire !**


	3. pas si anodine

***Hm* *Hm* Hello à ceux qui liront jusqu'ici, qui auront eu le courage de lire ces chapitres courts et qui tendent maintenant vers des personnages OOC.**

**Je posterais de façon rapide le reste, pas d'inquiétude là-dessus.**

****...pas si anodine...

Après la dispute, Gokudera rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin, sa colère était toujours présente. Pourquoi cet abruti de japonais ne comprenait-il pas ? Tout ça c'était sa faute ! A vouloir toujours savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Se mêler de tout. Après tout, c'était le problème de l'italien, pas le sien. Pour ce gars une prétendue amitié les unissait.

Mais jamais Hayato n'avait donné son accord !

L'animosité qu'éprouvait celui-ci à l'encontre du brun était clairement visible et il ne s'en cachait aucunement.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il était toujours en colère. Toute cette histoire était profondément absurde. D'abord, il commençait depuis quelques semaines à voir Yamamoto d'un œil nouveau. La façon dont il s'était battu contre le macaque de Mukuro pendant la bataille à Kokuyo Land... C'était l'une des rares fois où il l'avait vu sérieux. Enfin un peu moins crétin... Mais il avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas totalement inutile, incompétent et surtout inconscient. Puis l'italien avait fini par être nerveux en sa présence, quelques tics nerveux semblaient vouloir lui mener la vie dure. Quand le joueur de base-ball le regardait, il avait cette impression étrange et irréelle qu'il le perçait à jour, qu'il n'avait que faire de l'attitude de façade que l'italien s'était forgé. Ses yeux vifs. Il avait un regard tellement différent de celui de Gokudera, un regard sincère qui désarmait.

Commencer à ressentir de la sympathie pour un rival … Tout partait de travers depuis ce moment-là... Et la dispute d'aujourd'hui n'arrangeait rien. Comment il allait faire devant le dixième du nom maintenant ? Et surtout est-ce que Yamamoto allait rester fâché longtemps ?

Tout d'un coup l'italien se sentait fatigué, très fatigué par la vie qu'il menait au Japon. Pas qu'il est la nostalgie de l'Italie... mais il avait cette sensation de vide, de déception. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendre en cours demain. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'y rendre de toute façon... Cela ne ferait qu'un jour de plus dans la longue liste des jours où il ne rendait pas à Namimori après tout.

Pourquoi ne pas dormir … oublier toute cette journée ?

Il voulait que la pression et le stresse s'envolent de sur ses épaules. Alors il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il serra de sa main droite le drap de son lit et murmura un faible avant de fermer les yeux :

« Bordel ! »

**Merci à ceux qui me le lisent et merci à ceux qui laisseront leurs avis (pour les plaintes, n'hésitez pas également) !**


	4. et non sans conséquence

**Chapitre intermédiaire dernier acte !**

**Je vous poste celui-ci dès maintenant, les deux suivants sont plus longs et je risque de mettre plus de temps à la relecture. **

**Je voudrais remercier ceux qui me lisent et également Metempsychosis-chan et Longue-Plume pour avoir reviewer cette fanfic et mon one-shot sur KHR avant cela ! **

****...et non sans conséquence...

Le lendemain, le réveil fût difficile. Comme un réveil de lendemain de fête, où la joie de la vieille serait redescendu progressivement et que le cerveau et l'estomac auraient inversé leur position. Gokudera tendit le bras vers son réveil. Il était toujours habillé avec les vêtements de la veille. L'écran digital du réveil lui indiquait dix heures.

Finalement il avait fini par ne pas aller en cours, de façon plus ou moins consciente.

L'italien se concentra pour rassembler ses esprits, se leva et se dirigea vers sa modeste salle de bain. La douche devrait le réveiller.

En sortant, le blues ne l'avait pas quitté, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa dispute avec Yamamoto, et il regrettait un peu de s'être emporté comme ça... un peu seulement. Il venait de perdre de la crédibilité face au bretteur. Cela le dérangeait, une sensation de défaite en quelque sorte.

Pendant plusieurs heures il fit la navette entre les différentes pièces de son appartement, fauteuil, lit, chaise, fenêtre. Il se sentait pris au piège, un fauve en cage dans son appartement ainsi que dans son esprit.

De l'air. Marcher. Une cigarette. Ne plus penser.

Ses pas sur le trottoir résonnaient faiblement. Gokudera se fondait dans la foule, passant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Les visages se tournaient vers lui mais tout n'était pour lui qu'ombres et silhouettes, il marchait sans se retourner ni pour autant savoir où il allait...

Finalement, il se retrouvait près de Namimori. Inconsciemment, malheureusement...

Repartir ?

Avant même de pouvoir se décidait, le métis aperçu plusieurs professeurs avançant dans sa direction. Les problèmes s'accumulaient déjà, il n'était pas nécessaire de les précipiter.

« Tshh ! J'ai intérêt à me tirer de là. »

Pour sa tranquillité, il choisit de partir plus loin que les terrains de sport. Personne ne venait là-bas.

Il se posa donc à l'écart, derrière un arbre et seules les volutes de fumée émanant doucement de sa cigarette laissait supposer une présence dans ce minuscule bois. Il resta ainsi pendant des heures.

**En espérant que cela vous plaise, sachez que je ne pourrais le savoir que si vous me le dites donc les gens qui veulent critiquer n'hésitez pas, tout comme ceux qui voudrez me dire qu'ils aiment l'histoire comme cela. **


	5. entre ces deux là

**Bonjour !  
**

**Et oui enfin ! Je suis en vacances depuis... environ 4 jours et je n'avais toujours pas pris mon courage à deux mains pour essayer de poster ce chapitre. Je viens de finir de le retravailler et la suite sera au mieux là à la fin de la semaine au pire avant la fin mai (je me laisse une grosse marge, je fais pas mal de choses et je me disperse pas mal en ce moment mais je place cette histoire en prioritaire).**

**Un léger mouvement dans ce chapitre mais tout ce joue dans les suivants d'après moi.  
**

**J'ai enfin trouvé des noms pour les chapitres, je vais donc faire des modifications sur les précédents.  
**

**Je vous laisse enfin à votre lecture !**

...entre ces deux là...

La veille la dispute entre Gokudera et le sportif ne laissait que peu d'espoir de réconciliation, ainsi Tsuna et Yamamoto ne virent pas le jeune homme aux multiples bâtons de dynamite en entrant en cours.  
Le dixième du nom demanda bien timidement à ses camarades si ils l'avaient vu mais aucun ne se souvenait l'avoir croisé. Et ils n'étaient pas franchement déçus de cela, si l'étudiant étranger était de mauvaise humeur, mieux valait ne pas entrer dans son champ de vision.

Yamamoto quant à lui, broyait du noir. Il regrettait de s'être énervé contre son camarade au cheveux couleur cendre, et comprenait après coup qu'il l'avait surement braqué dans son mutisme en le mettant au pied du mur de cette façon.  
Continuant de s'en vouloir pendant les cours, il décida de mettre quand même cette histoire de côté au moins pour son entraînement de base-ball. Le prochain match arrivait à grands pas et en temps que joueur titulaire, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un relâchement à ce stade de la compétition.

Alors qu'il se mettait en position il remarqua les habituels observateurs, plus loin, à l'orée des arbres. C'était devenu une routine pour certains de regarder jouer les équipes sportives, bien que la plupart ne soit que des filles admirant les joueurs. Il détourna les yeux pour revenir au jeu.  
Petit à petit une odeur de cigarette commença à titiller le nez de Takeshi. Une cigarette ? L'image de Gokudera fumant son habituel ''bout de papier'' lui revint en mémoire. Peut-être était-ce lui ? Mais partait-il ?  
Se retournant précipitamment à nouveau vers les arbres, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir un mouvement vers le point le plus éloigné du bosquet.  
La stupeur, la colère, l'incompréhension se succédèrent mais également une pointe de soulagement passa dans son esprit. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, c'était qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu même ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir Gokudera. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas totalement disparu malgré la hargne dont il avait fait preuve la veille. Il n'était pas enfermé chez lui à broyer du noir ou à détruire tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Plus pour lui même que pour avoir une réponse, il murmura :  
« Pourquoi ... je me préoccupe autant d'avoir des nouvelles de Gokudera ? »  
Se remèmorant les nombreuses engueulades avec l'argenté, sa façon de se braquer à la moindre idées allant à l'encontre des siennes, sauf si il s'agissait de Tsuna bien sûr. Ces piques de colères qui le rendaient en quelque sorte atypique et attachant et qui parfois, était tout simplement drôle et absurde. Et cette dégaine, ce code vestimentaire qui voulait dire : défense d'approcher à toutes les personnes aux alentours. Enfin il y avait les rares fois où ils riaient tous ensemble. Pour toutes ces choses il aurait été à l'écouter, à l'aider. Mais trop têtu l'autre avait refusé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? »s'interrogea le japonais.  
Cela en devenait ridicule. Il se sentit rougir face à ce bilan. Il savait qu'il tenait au métis, l'amitié était quelque chose de spéciale pour le brun, mais voir les choses exposées si clairement le mettait mal à l'aise.

Poursuivre Gokudera serait une perte de temps, il le savait, mais rentrer maintenant n'était pas une solution envisageable. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre en faisant un peu de ménage dans son esprit actuellement prit de doutes.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires à la fin de l'entrainement il se dirigea près de l'arbre où son camarade se trouvait, vraisemblablement, une demie-heure plus tôt. Il devait être parti un peu plus loin ou rentré chez lui.  
Lentement, il s'adossa à l'arbre puis se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de la présence de Gokudera pour qu'il s'explique mais pourquoi ? Il observait inconsciemment chaque jour les changements de comportement cherchant à le comprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait mais dans quel but ? Trop de questions pour l'homme d'action qu'il était. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis finit par ne plus les rouvrir.

Le feuillage des arbres ombrageaient le visage de Yamamoto. La lumière du soleil déclinait et laissait entrevoir une couleur jaune-orangée. Tout le bois était silencieux.

Un silence fut brisé.

Doucement des pas se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où, peu à peu, le japonais s'était assoupi, adossé à l'arbre. Les pas se firent entendre à quelques mètres de Yamamoto. Le nouvel arrivant se baissa tranquillement jusqu'à être à la hauteur du brun, soupira, puis lâcha :  
« T'es vraiment le roi des imbéciles heureux, sportif de pacotille. T'endormir ici ... y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça . »  
Prenant quelques précautions pour ne pas réveiller le brun, il le souleva délicatement puis le mis sur son dos. Pas la peine qu'il se réveille pour être encore plus honteux. Il lui faisait une fleur, mais si il devait le faire avec un Yamamoto CONSCIENT... hors de question.  
« Désolé mais je me vois mal me pointer chez toi comme ça, murmura-t-il avec un léger rire nerveux. Je n'ai rien contre ton père mais ça sera plus simple si ce soir tu te contentais de mon appartement. »

Puis prenant appuie sur ses jambes il se releva et partit, emportant le japonais endormis et ignorant jusqu'à son logement. Et on peut dire que le comportement de Gokudera, regards mauvais et grommèlements, n'aidaient pas à passer inaperçu pendant le trajet.

**Alors ? Pas trop niais ? J'ai eu du mal pour celui-ci... Je ne voyais pas comment m'en sortir autrement, ça serait toujours : une dispute, qui engendre une dispute, puis un passage je tire la tronche etc... **

**Enfin bon. J'attends vos avis, vos pronostiques pour la suite également. Merci aux lecteurs ! Et un plus grand merci encore aux reviewers : Metempsychosis-chan, Longue-Plume, Metherland, Emii et La ville d'Italie !**

**Ps. Pour la review d'Appelez-moiAnonymemouhahahha : si tu vois des fautes, pourrais-tu s'il te plait me les dire ? Je ne vois pas forcément à chaque fois malheureusement. Si le niais ne gène pas tant mieux car cela risque de rester de ce côté de la balance...  
**


	6. donnait naissance

**Salutations en ce milieu de semaine !**

**Je suis heureuse de m'être laissé de la marge car j'ai tardé à pour celui-ci je trouve. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui suit.  
**

...donnait naissance...

Lorsque Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux une première fois, il fut éblouit par la lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre en face de lui. Les rideaux entre-ouverts laissaient filtrer un rayon de soleil jusqu'à son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit une deuxième fois les yeux, il remarqua avec étonnement que : un, il n'était pas dans sa chambre et deux, la pièce où il se trouvait lui était totalement inconnue. Il aurait peut-être du commencer par là d'ailleurs. Bon d'accord là, le jeune japonais devrait paniqué un minimum. Mais c'était Takeshi Yamamoto. Il décida donc de se rendormir. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux une troisième fois et se redressa par la même occasion. Il finit ENFIN par poser la question logique et adaptée à la situation mais qui lui prit du temps à formuler :

« Je suis où ?

-Chez moi espèce de fainéant. Il t'aura fallu du temps avant de capter. »

Yamamoto se retourna et croisa le regard de celui qui venait de parler, à savoir Gokudera. Celui-ci était adossé à l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. Il semblait parfaitement décontracté, semblait seulement car la façon dont il était habillé tendait à prouver qu'il avait eu le sommeil agité. Son regard bleu-vert fixait calmement ses réactions. Il ne comptait pas parler. Ce fut donc à Yamamoto de reprendre la parole.

« On est chez toi ?

-Exact. Quelle perspicacité. Tu squattes actuellement mon lit.

-Comment j'ai fait pour venir ici ?

-Tu n'es pas venu, je t'ai amené, ricana le métissé. Monsieur s'est endormi dans le parc derrière le terrain de Namimori. On va dire que j'ai eu pitié de toi. Le dixième du nom aurait été peiné si je ne t'étais pas venu en aide. Mais retient bien que s'est la seule fois où je t'offre l'hospitalité, que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

Après ce discours empli de reproches les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Le brun soupira et commença à se lever.

« Et bien je te remercie Gokudera et comme tu me l'as demandé si explicitement avant hier, je te laisse tranquille. Merci quand même de ton accueil. »

Le concerné sembla piqué au vif, le sujet de la dispute était une pente glissante et à son évocation il vira au rouge.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Il enchaîna sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre.

« Tu n'avais aucun droit d'exiger des explications de ma part ! Même si... je me suis laissé emporte, avoua-t-il.

-QUOI ?

-Tu es arrivé au mauvais moment, poursuivit Gokudera. »

Alors là c'était nouveau ! Gokudera Hayato, fier italien, terreur des professeurs, bras droit auto-proclamé de Tsuna, cherchait à se justifier, voir à s'excuser. Le japonais n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

« Tu cherches bien à me faire des excuses là, non ?

-Bi-bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

La gêne présente sur le visage de l'italien montrait pourtant le contraire. Persuadé de ce qu'il voyait, Takeshi décida de recommencer l'interrogatoire de l'avant-veille. Après la réflexion qu'il s'était faite la veille, il avait compris qu'il n'était pas d'accord pour que les choses restes comme cela. Ce différent devait cesser. Il voulait vraiment comprendre Gokudera et enfin parvenir à être proche, apprendre à se connaître. Il reprit :

« Alors, maintenant que cet épisode est oublié, pour un temps revenons au problème : pourquoi as-tu l'air si distant ces jours-ci ?

-Je ne suis pas distant, Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'esclaffe pas avec vous une ou deux fois pour des sujets hautement débiles qu'il faut tout de suite s'inquiéter. Au contraire.

-Ton sarcasme ne prend pas Gokudera, répondit froidement son homologue en fronçant les sourcils. »

L'exaspération face à l'entêtement de l'autre était palpable. L'atmosphère douce et endormie du matin avait maintenant laissé place dans la chambre à une certaine tension. Les deux collégiens se dévisageaient encore une fois, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir lâcher l'affaire et la bataille silencieuse s'éternisait. Soudain, un vrombissement se fit entendre. Tout deux réalisèrent alors que ce bruit avait commencé depuis quelque temps déjà. Passant en revu la pièce, Yamamoto vit que son portable sonnait. Il l'avait véritablement omis depuis son réveil. C'était sûrement son père qui s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis hier matin. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure en rentrant... Cependant pour l'instant il voulait poursuivre, comprendre, il n'y avait rien de pire que de rester dans ce doute, celui qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit.

« Je ne compte pas te forcer indéfiniment Gokudera, reprit Takeshi. Mais on sait tout les deux qu'il y a un problème. Et quel qu'il soit je pense pouvoir te prêter une oreille attentive.

L'autre détourna les yeux. La réticence. Comment accepter de parler de ses problèmes aussi facilement ? Non, non, il fallait faire ce choix, faire le pas qui les séparait de la résolution de leur malaise. Finalement, après une profonde inspiration Hayato céda et commença :

-Puisque tu insistes, mais franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais obligé de te parler.

Avec bien moins d'assurance et de dureté dans la voix il enchaîna :

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'éprouve une profonde exaspération et un profond mépris pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Et bien récemment, j'ai commencé à penser que... tu pouvais te révéler plus utile et intelligent qu'il n'y paraît. Tu as su faire passer les intérêts de la famille avant le sport..., expliqua-t-il en croissant les bras.

-Merci pour les compliments, mais pourquoi cette prise de distance alors ?

Avant de répondre Gokudera regarda un instant vers son homologue.

-Tout simplement... je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais ma sympathie pour toi grandit de jours en jours. Ça me met en rogne, vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un changement de considération pour toi subitement ? Tu n'es qu'une montagne de problèmes ! On n'a jamais été pote alors franchement de savoir ce que tu fais, quel intérêt ?

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils, alors il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'ils étaient amis ? Quel mauvaise foi de sa part.

-Je ne suis qu'un problème, une nuisance Gokudera ? Je sais que tu n'en penses plus rien sinon tu n'aurais pas cherché à mettre de la distance mais tu aurais tout simplement continué à m'ignorer comme d'habitude. »

L'italien le fixa un instant, les yeux fixés sur l'autre, le dévisageant.

« Tu deviens presque perspicace... ça fait peur. C'est vrai, j'aurais dû ne rien changer... quel crétin !, s'insurgea-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu me mets vraiment en rogne. Ok. J'en ai ma claque, ouais je vois le problème, ouais je suis totalement dépassé mais honnêtement si tu étais à ma place tu ne serais pas aussi tranquille et détaché !

-Qui te dit que je ne ne peux pas te comprendre ou me mettre à ta place ? Tu es trop orgueilleux Gokudera, lui asséna Yamamoto. »

Pendant tout l'échange chacun étaient restés sur sa position, Gokudera adossé au mur près de la porte et Yamamoto assis sur le lit. Mais celui dernier venait maintenant de se lever, il prit ses affaires, sans prendre la peine de consulter l'autre, il n'y avait rien à dire, la patiente avait des limites. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'italien, qui n'avait fait que le suivre du regard sans esquisser un geste pour le faire rester, il lui prit le bras d'une main ferme.

« Malgré ce que tu sembles penser je peux comprendre ce que tu ne dis pas. Si tu ne poses pas encore de mots sur cela, moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas totalement étranger à l'idée. Si notre relation évolue après ta 'prise de conscience' je te suivrais. Je suis prêt à y réfléchir sérieusement, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais je ne m'arrête pas pour des obstacles tels que l'avis des autres ou les cadres sociaux. Alors j'espérerai que tu prennes le risque également ; maintenant que nous en sommes là, acheva-t-il.

-Y réfléchir ? Bon sang Yamamoto, dit-il en se dégageant de son emprise, ce n'est pas un problème réglable par quelques heures d'études ou des livres ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère comme tu sembles le faire.

-Je le sais. Je le dis en connaissance de cause. Je ne prends pas ça à la légère. Si il y a une quelconque possibilité qu'on puisse ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, même une nouvelle amitié alors pourquoi ne pas tenter, après tout qu'y a-t-il à perdre ?

-Tu parles trop, coupa-t-il en se massant l'arrête du nez. Casses toi maintenant. On se verra plus tard... mais là j'ai besoin de me calmer. »

Hayato partit en direction de sa veste posée dans un coin de la chambre, pris une cigarette du paquet qui se trouvait dans l'une des poches, ainsi que le briquet qui allait avec. Quand il se retourna, le japonais était encore là, il le fixait semblant attendre une réponse.

« Je te l'ai dit, dégage, on se verra plus tard.

-Tu es sérieux ? Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais je te trouve bien conciliant et ta réponse sonne comme un 'oui', souligna l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu l'as dit toi même, nous avons franchis la limite, impossible de feindre l'oublie pas vrai ? Pas maintenant que tu m'as fait dire certaines vérités et que tu as achevé d'en dire d'autre. Alors commençons simplement à faire connaissance, pour de vrai, ajouta-t-il en allumant sa cigarette et en tirant sa première bouffée. Simplement pas aujourd'hui. »

A ces mots Takeshi s'avança vers l'autre et lui présenta sa main tendu. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent ne comprit pas tout de suite puis tendit à son tour sa main, un engagement et une réconciliation à la fois. Il ne restait plus qu'au temps à faire son œuvre, il y aurait sûrement des obstacles, des disputes, des secrets, des séparations, mais eux savaient, sans en avoir réellement fait part à l'autre, ils comprenaient l'implication qu'avait leur choix, à long terme certainement pas mais pour l'instant une heure, une semaine, un mois, les satisfaisaient. Il ne prononcerait pas de mot trop lourd en signification. Le mot concrétise autant qu'il enchaîne alors ils ne le diront pas. Ils se laisseront le temps de se comprendre. L'amitié. L'affection. Plus encore... Ils avaient tout à apprendre.

**Merci de la lecture, je ne sais pas si cela a semblé bien clair, en fait j'ai justement voulu qu'ils ne disent pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Au départ je pensais m'arrêter là au départ mais une amie à qui je fais lire en avance ce que j'écris m'a convaincu de faire un chapitre supplémentaire. Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire par contre. Vous pouvez donc me suggérer quelques idées si vous le souhaitez.**


	7. à une nouvelle relation ?

**Hello****, je vais enfin offrir ce chapitre aux gentils lecteurs/gentilles lectrices. Je suis désolé pour tout ce temps entre la sortie du précédent chapitre et celui-ci. J'ai été bloqué un moment mais enfin ENFIN je mets un point à ma première fanfic commencé il y a quatre ans. Je pensais honnêtement ne pas la finir, j'avais abandonné l'idée mais des coups de boost par une amie, ça aide. Je vous laisse lire maintenant, j'espère que vous apprécierez !  
**

...à une nouvelle relation ?

Quelques mois déjà avait passé depuis leur conversation chez Gokudera. Yamamoto et lui avait conclu à ce moment là d'un accord commun un pacte de non-agression. Progressivement Hayato laissait de côté son antipathie, ses remarques acerbes. Le climat de tension avait disparu, au grand bonheur de Tsuna d'ailleurs. Et pour un œil observateur quelques petits détails supplémentaires étaient apparus. Deux à trois fois par semaine Yamamoto et Gokudera marchaient côte à côte sur le trajet du retour. Ils leur arrivaient de manger ensemble à la pause déjeuner, et plus seulement lorsque Tsuna les accompagnait. Et surtout, le brun attendait l'autre jeune homme en bas de son appartement le week-end. En échange il pouvait compter sur le soutient ou plutôt la présence discrète de l'italien lors de ses matches et entraînements. Une relation de confiance s'était installée.

Un après-midi, le japonais avait proposé de rester à l'intérieur regarder un DVD qu'il avait emprunté à un de ses amis. Un léger haussement de sourcils plus tard et ils entraient tous les deux dans le petit logement. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que Yamamoto venait et cette fois il prit le temps de noter chaque détail et surtout le bazar légèrement envahissant du métis. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser aux premiers abords les pièces étaient plutôt spacieuses pour un appartement de lycéen au Japon. Le loyer ne devait pas être à la hauteur de toutes les bourses. Quelques vêtements traînés ça et là et le cendrier placé dans ce qui servait de salon était presque plein au point de laisser quelques mégots s'échapper et rouler sur la table. Le brun ne se souvenait pas d'un tel désordre à sa première visite. Peut-être un mauvais timing.

Gokudera quant à lui ne semblait pas être gêné le moins du monde par la vision dévastée de son intérieur. Il prépara simplement de quoi survivre en regardant le DVD précédemment cité. Télé. Lecteur. Soda. Pop-corn et autres délices peu recommandés pour la santé.

« Fais comme chez toi, dit-il à l'adresse du joueur de base-ball resté debout vers la porte. Tu me passes le film ?

-Oui oui. Tiens. »

Sortit de sa torpeur il s'installa sur le canapé du jeune homme qui lui même après avoir mis le disque dans la machine s'assit à la droite de son ami.

Plus le film avançait plus les regards divergeaient. Quelques coups d'œils discrets, un retour au film puis Yamamoto recommençait à perdre le fil de l'histoire. L'idée de se pencher vers l'autre, se rapprocher, lui faire focaliser son attention sur lui. Il voulait attirer son attention.

A force, Gokudera tiqua. Les premières fois, il pensait que ce n'était que son imagination, puis que ça passerait, mais là... définitivement le japonais avait un problème. De plus un détail le chiffonnait, il n'avait touché ni à la boisson, ni à la nourriture.

« Un problème avec le film ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Surpris par la prise de parole de l'argenté, Yamamoto reporta son attention sur les images diffusées par la télévision avant de répondre.

« Non, non. Aucun problème.

-Ok... »

Ils repartirent dans leur mutisme, mais échangeaient encore quelques regards. Les mains se dirigeaient maintenant vers les paquets mis entre eux. Le film se poursuivaient, le bruit d'une explosion ou deux englobées la pièce à travers les hauts-parleurs de la télé.

Quelques fois, leurs doigts s'effleuraient, et alors Takeshi remontait les yeux vers le visage de l'autre. Troublé par ce contact mais demandeur de le répéter, encore et encore, petit à petit. Alors volontairement il approcha sa main de celle d'Hayato. Le reste n'avait plus place dans son esprit. Adieux l'action, les courses poursuites se déroulant dans la boite noire face à eux, et adieux encore à ce qui pourrait se passer en dehors de l'appartement. L'impulsivité avait repris les rennes.

De son côté l'italien venait d'entrer dans une phase de pause. Il comprenait que la situation lui échappait, c'était indéniable. Mais bon sang pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se convaincre qu'il ne souhaitait pas cette perte de contrôle, ce rapprochement imprévu ?

Un déclic le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Le brun approcha son visage, penchant son corps vers le milieu du canapé, un bras supportant son poids. Incitant leur regard à se croiser, il murmura d'une voix hésitante :

« Gokudera... je peux... te toucher ? »

Et là le cerveau d'Hayato se remit en route. A plein régime. La sirène d'alerte allait de bon train dans son esprit. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait plus. Ce. N'était. PAS. Une. Bonne. Idée. Ce n'était pas au programme, il en était presque sur. Alors pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à intimer l'ordre à son corps de battre en retraite. Il ressentit de la panique, le bourdonnement à ses oreilles et les irrégularités des battements de son cœur.

Alors il inspira.

Une fois. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et arrêta de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté par l'autre ou encore une blague hilarante de quelqu'un lui voulant du mal.

Une deuxième fois. Qu'est-ce que le sentiment d'attente, le pressentiment de ce qui pourrait se passer était renversant.

Une troisième et dernière fois. Il nota que bon sang, il n'avait quand même pas dit ça ? Le japonais n'avait tout de même pas osé employer ces mots ? C'était peut-être un peu tard pour le faire remarquer mais sa question semblait ambiguë aux oreilles de n'importe qui d'autre.

L'italien regarda la main de Yamamoto juste à côté de la sienne puis il le fixa dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation chez Gokudera lorsqu'il entremêla ses doigts à ceux du brun. Aucun retour en arrière. Ils avaient eu le temps de réfléchir. La situation avait changé en quelques mois et les doutes envolés. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à sauter le pas.

Chose faite.

Takeshi s'approcha un peu plus du visage de son ami, celui-ci relevant les yeux pour que leur regard se rencontrent. Aucun ne sembla décider à se stopper et la prise sur leur main se raffermit alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient maladroitement. Se posant d'abord sur le coin de la bouche, gêne et anxiété, puis elles se rencontrèrent enfin complètement. Une simple pression. Puis ils intensifièrent le baiser, comme si les valves retenant leurs sentiments déversaient enfin le flot de non-dits. La passion effrita leur angoisse et ils commencèrent à se mouver sur le canapé, cherchant une position libérant leur autre main supportant pour l'instant leur poids. Une fois chose faite ils attrapèrent la chevelure de l'autre dans la précipitation, s'assurant de la présence de celui qu'ils embrassaient. La main de Gokudera se posa vite sur l'épaule du sportif alors qu'ils continuaient d'échanger leur souffle. Les arrières pensées et les possibles remords étaient relégués au placard, seul resté leur inconscient intimant l'ordre de ne plus quitter avant un moment la source de chaleur à laquelle ils s'agrippaient.

Et pourtant, le générique de fin retentit des hauts-parleurs de la télé et tous deux se figèrent un instant. Puis ilsreprirent leur esprit du brouillard d'émotions passionnées et commencèrent à se séparer. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas un long moment du regard, reprenant leur souffle. Alors que le générique prenait fin ils se réinstallèrent à une distance raisonnable.

« Le hm... le film est fini, déglutit l'italien.

-Ouais...

-On ne connaitra pas le dénouement...

-C'est pas grave, il n'était pas si intéressant que ça, confessa le brun, son nez effleurant presque celui de son ami. Je pourrais toujours en trouver un autre.

-Oui, pour la semaine prochaine par exemple, » approuva Gokudera.

Hayato se leva, prit ce qui trainaient maintenant à la fois sur le canapé et à la fois au sol, le tout ayant légèrement bouger pendant 'l'échange'. Yamamoto hagard se remettait difficilement de l'abandon abrupte, trop court, beaucoup trop court. Son compagnon ne semblait pas vouloir en parler ou retenter l'expérience dans le meilleur des cas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à participer au rangement. Il récupéra le DVD dont la musique du menu tournait en boucle depuis déjà quelques minutes. Finalement le locataire de l'appartement brisa le silence.

« La prochaine fois prend quelque chose avec moins d'explosion et plus de scénario.

-Je pensais que ça te plairait, toute cette fumée et ces débris qui volent, ricana le brun.

-Hmph. Abruti c'est toi qui va finir en débris volant, » menaça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le japonais rigola doucement à la menace venant s'ajouter à une liste déjà bien chargée. Sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement le malaise était toujours dans l'air, visible dans le regard fuyant de Gokudera. Pourtant Takeshi se retourna avant de partir et apposa sur les lèvres de l'autre un rapide baiser, puis sourit. Une prise de risque nécessaire.

« A la semaine prochaine alors.

-Crétin. On se voit en cours lundi, rétorqua le jeune homme, une gêne apparente aux joues.

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa cette question avec un sourire en coin différent de son rictus habituel et ouvrit la porte pour disparaître dans la cage d'escalier du bâtiment.

**Fin. Les derniers paragraphes me laissent perplexe comme d'habitude. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont lu, à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews (Metempsychosis-chan, Emii, Metherland, Longue-Plume...) et enfin un merci particulier à la Ville d'Italie.**


End file.
